


a storm, a shelter

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, and I say this with shameless pride, this is just an excuse for romantic umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Yusuke and Ryuji share an umbrella.





	a storm, a shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall!! I've been holding onto this for the foxskull zine, which I'm really excited for. Can't wait to see everyone's pieces!!!! wow!!!!!! it's gonna be so much foxskull!!!!!!!!

Serendipity seems to be a reoccurring theme in Yusuke's life. At first glance, it's an absurd assertion; he's been told many times how tragic his circumstances are. And yet, he thinks of himself as luckier than most. How often does one stumble onto people that offer something adjacent to a family?

Of course, that's quite a dramatic example that involves a string of significant life adjustments. On a smaller, more mundane scale, serendipity means stumbling onto the perfect subject for his next work. Serendipity means discovering a favorite snack at the local supermarket’s sampling kiosk. Serendipity means Ryuji somehow bursts into the exact train car Yusuke's occupying, and against all odds, they spot each other in the crowd.

"Holy shit," Ryuji says, shoving his way through an increasingly irate crowd of commuters. "What are the chances?"

"Ryuji, you're soaked." Admittedly not the most courteous greeting to give, but it certainly addresses a very conspicuous trait. "Did you forget your umbrella?"

"I didn't think it’d start pouring like this." Ryuji shakes out some of the moisture still clinging to his hair, splashing everyone within a three-foot radius. He grins easily at Yusuke, heedless of the discontent surrounding them. "With all this rain, I should've figured I'd run into you. Actually, what are you doing all the way out here? Art stuff?"

"There was a sale at Jimbocho I simply couldn't miss," Yusuke explains. He’d managed to find quite a few artbooks he'd had his eye on, plus others that caught his interest. "It was a very productive excursion."

"Looks like it was an expensive one, that's for sure." Ryuji makes a face at the weighty bag slung across Yusuke's shoulder. Probably disapproval of some sort, or at least, exasperation. "You really gotta stop spending so much. What’s Makoto gonna say?"

"She’ll congratulate me on being more strategic with my purchases, as per her advice,” Yusuke retorts. There are many circumstances in which he's open to being challenged by other perspectives he may have overlooked. This isn't one of them. “Buying these books used cuts a good amount of the cost. Not to mention, their worth far exceeds their monetary value. How am I to expand my artistic horizons without giving myself the means to do so?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's always art with you, isn't it." Ryuji rolls his eyes, but the overt affection in his tone undermines any potential for genuine derision. "Lookin' forward to your next piece, Da Vinci," he says, shedding any defensible charade of irony; it isn't nearly sarcastic enough to be taken as a legitimate jab.

And that's, perhaps, why Ryuji's become so comfortable to be around. The atmosphere he cultivates is, more often than not, too benign for legitimate conflict; no matter the subject, he converses with enough sincerity to place an exchange somewhere above banter, so there’s nothing really to guard against. An easy medium for a certain undercurrent of intimacy. It's a type of interaction Yusuke can afford to take for granted nowadays, and what a wonderful assurance that is to have.

"Well, that’s my stop," Ryuji notes, as the next station is announced over the speakers. This is farewell for today, it seems; a chance encounter, a fleeting respite of familiarity in an otherwise nondescript crowd.

But.

Yusuke reaches out, catching Ryuji’s hand in his own before he even realizes what he’s doing. "Let me walk you home," he says.

Ryuji seems taken aback by the sudden request, though it doesn’t take long for him to reorient himself. "You really don't have to," he protests, without much substantial objection. Even as he elbows his way up to the doors, he’s leading Yusuke through the crowd, letting go only when the two of them are safely able to disembark. "I'll be fine, y’know. The storm's probably gonna stop soon. Plus, I don’t want you goin’ too out of your way."

"Nonsense." And a foregone conclusion, seeing as Yusuke's already followed Ryuji out the train. "A detour is a small price to pay for your health."

"It sounds way too dramatic when you put it like that," Ryuji points out, continuing his superficial opposition as they meander towards the exit of the station. "Worst case scenario, I get a cold. Big deal."

"A deal of moderate amount, especially if it’s so easily prevented," Yusuke replies. "Besides, I do have an ulterior motive."

"Yeah?" he asks, glancing over with light scrutiny.

"I enjoy being with you."

Ryuji lets out a startled laugh, ducking his head. It does little to hide the blush spreading across his face. "That's gotta be the cheesiest shit I've ever heard,” he says, bringing a hand up to cover his obvious grin. “How do you say that stuff?"

"An interesting question, considering you hardly think before you speak."

"Hey.” Not an assessment Ryuji can really defend against, but nevertheless, he bumps against Yusuke in some form of dissent.

"In any case,” Yusuke continues, “I suppose I'm used to being blunt about my own feelings, as it’s the best way to be understood—”

"Dude, I don’t think anyone understands you."

"—but your own openness certainly encourages my sincerity. You're quite transparent, Ryuji." Outside, taking a step from the shelter of the station, Yusuke unfurls his umbrella and holds it up between them. "Do indulge me, if you will."

Ryuji lets out a breath, looking equal parts incredulous and fond. "'Indulge', huh? Sure, if that's what you wanna call it."

There's a crowd of passing strangers that surrounds them, but as Ryuji draws near, compelled by the limited width of Yusuke’s umbrella, it feels like a moment that belongs only to them.

"Hey,” Ryuji starts, low and quiet, something close to a whisper. “It's the same for me. Don't ask me to get all poetic, but... I like being with you too.”

Such a simple, earnest statement spoken against the backdrop of falling rain, a private expression of affection shared between two people… Ryuji gives himself far too little credit. It's nothing but poetry.


End file.
